Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Ride 060
"Deck of a God!!" is the sixtieth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' manga This chapter was first printed July 21, 2014 in the 9/2014 issue of the V Jump magazine. Summary Yusei's Duel Runner tumbles into freefall and Goodwin comments that it's a bore that Yusei has already lost. Akiza whispers in horror that if a Duelist's Duel Runner stops then they will lose the Duel, but the same outcome has been enforced now that there is no course left to ride on. Sect protests that Yusei can't lose and Jack mutters Yusei's name. Yusei remember the Skeleton Knight calling him a Diak Um and telling him to save Rex from the shadows, and with that, Yusei activates his Shining Armored Sense, producing the white wings from Yusei Go, much to the excitement of Sect, Akiza, and Goodwin, who praises Yusei's efforts. As the shattered face of the Ultimate God statue floats past him, Yusei explains that the Skeleton Knight...no, Rex's brother Roman's last wish was for Yusei to use the Light Sense that he developed by Dueling with his rivals to defeat Goodwin and the Ultimate God, and he vows to do so. Goodwin informs Yusei that even though "Ultimaya Tzolkin" has 0 ATK, Yusei will be unable to attack it while Rex controls a Duel Dragon. Yusei replies that he'll just have to destroy "Ascension Sky Dragon" in that case, and he declares his turn and draws. He equips the card that he just drew to "Stardust Spark Dragon"; "Scar-Dragon Whip", which removes two cards from Goodwin's hand and increases the ATK of "Stardust" by 500, to 3000. With only two cards in his hand, the ATK of "Ascension" falls to 2000, and Yusei attacks and destroys it with "Stardust's" "Shooting Blast" attack. He flies past Goodwin, clipping him with the white wings of Sense and reducing Goodwin to 3000 LP. Goodwin crashes into a chunk of Seibal. Jack muses that since it reincarnates indefinitely, "Ascension" is tough to deal with, but that's only if it has Synchro Materials in the Graveyard; since it was Summoned by force using the effect of the Ultimate God, it has no Synchro Materials in the Graveyard and thus can't use its "Celestial Reincarnation" effect. Yusei declares that that was their full power, and Sect believes that Goodwin is done for after the attack and crash. Goodwin's voice asks if that is really all that Yusei has and he crashes through the wreckage. He calls Yusei's human strength pitiful and he notes that strength itself is transient; a gift from "ULtimaya Tzolkin"; as if such a thing would affect a god. He activates a Trap Card; "Reincarnation Sprout". Since his monster was destroyed, Goodwin Sets a card from his hand. This activates the effect of "Ultimaya Tzolkin", Special Summoning a Duel Dragon, and this time Goodwin Special Summons "Hot Red Dragon Archfiend". However, unlike "Ascension", "Red Dragon" has the eyes of "Ultimaya Tzolkin" emblazoned on its chest and Jack and Yusei are thunderstruck. Akiza gasps that Goodwin even planned for the destruction of "Ascension", and Yusei Sets a card of his own in frustration. Goodwin declares his turn and he draws a card. He notes that the "Crimson Hellfire" effect of "Red Dragon" will destroy all other monsters in Attack Position, but he can't attack without using the effect. Jack calls Goodwin scum and Yusei reminds him that the "Sonic Barrier" effect of "Stardust" will prevent its destruction. Sect agrees that "Red Dragon" can't break through the effect of "Stardust", and Akiza agrees, but she remains apprehensive. Goodwin claims that his God Deck has no vulnerabilities and he Sets another card; once again triggering the effect of "Ultimaya Tzolkin" and Special Summoning another Duel Dragon. He tells "Moonlight Dragon Black Rose" to grace his field; it too is emblazoned with the eyes of "Ultimaya Tzolkin". Akiza and Yusei realize what is about to happen as Goodwin activates the effect of "Black Rose" since it was Special Summoned, returning a monster Yusei controls to his hand. The "Rose Ballad" effect returns "Stardust" to Yusei's Extra Deck; since it wasn't a destruction effect, "Stardust" was unable to prevent it. Since "Stardust" left the field, "Scar-Dragon Whip" is sent to the Graveyard, returning Goodwin's two cards to his hand. Sect gasps that Yusei doesn't have any monsters on his field. Goodwin then activates the "Crimson Hellfire" effect of "Red Dragon", destroying all other monsters in Attack Position, then he explains that "Ultimaya Tzolkin" can negate its own destruction once per turn; which means only "Black Rose" is destroyed, to Akiza's horror. Sect is shocked too, but Jack knows that this has given "Red Dragon" the ability to attack. Goodwin tells Yusei to tremble before the power of a god and he attacks directly with "Red Dragon's" "Absolute Infernal Dogma" attack. Yusei activates a Trap Card, "Stardust Re-Spark", Special Summoning "Stardust" back from his Extra Deck and allowing him to draw a card, then he activates the "Sonic Barrier" effect of "Stardust" to survive the attack of "Red Dragon". Yusei falls to 2000 LP, and Sect cheers that he got through with the effect of "Stardust". Yusei denounces Goodwin's power of a god since he still has Life Points left; the god depends on the Duel Dragons' power and is thus not worth fearing. Goodwin is furious and he calls Yusei a foolish human; they haven't changed after 5000 years. He declares that Yusei will be destroyed for his arrogance and notes that the effect of "Ultimaya Tzolkin" prevents them from Setting more than one card per turn. But by activating the Quick-Play Spell Card "Flight of the Duel Dragons", he can re-Set every Spell and Trap Card on his field. A clawed fist drags "Red Dragon" underground, much to Jack's horror, and Goodwin Sets his three cards, telling the Duel Dragons to fly to him through the god's effect. "Power Tool Mecha Dragon", "Ancient Pixie Dragon" and "Blackwing Dragon Blackfeather", all controlled by the eyes of "Ultimaya Tzolkin", appear on Goodwin's field, much to everyone's horror. Goodwin claims that he and "Ultimaya Tzolkin" don't depend on the Duel Dragons, but the Duel Dragons offer themselves to serve them. Featured Duel: Yusei Fudo vs. Rex Goodwin Duel continues from the previous Ride. Turn 4: Yusei Yusei banishes 2 cards from Rex's hand to equip "Stardust Spark Dragon" with "Scar-Dragon Whip", increasing its ATK by 500 (2500 → 3000). Also, since Rex's hand now consists of 2 cards, the ATK of "Ascension Sky Dragon" is decreased (4000 → 2000). Yusei attacks and destroys "Ascension" with "Stardust" (Rex 4000 → 3000). Since his monster was destroyed, Rex activates his face-down "Reincarnation Sprout", Setting 1 Spell/Trap Card from his hand via its effect. The effect of "Ultimate God Ultimaya Tzolkin" activates; Rex Special Summons "Jeweled Red Dragon Archfiend" (3000/2000). Yusei Sets a card. Turn 5: Rex Rex Sets a card. The effect of "Ultimaya Tzolk'in" activates; Rex Special Summons "Moonlight Dragon Black Rose" (2400/1800). Its effect activates, returning "Stardust" to the Extra Deck. "Scar-Dragon Whip" is destroyed, so the 2 cards banished via its effect return to Rex's hand. Rex activates the effect of "Jeweled Red Dragon Archfiend", destroying "Black Rose" so that it is able to declare an attack with it this turn, while the effect of "Ultimaya Tzolk'in" prevents its own destruction. He attacks Yusei directly with "Jeweled Red Dragon Archfiend", but Yusei activates his Set "Stardust Re-Spark", drawing 1 card and Special Summoning "Stardust" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. A replay occurs, and Rex attacks "Stardust", with Yusei using its effect to prevent its destruction (Yusei 2500 → 2000). Rex activates "Flight of the Duel Dragons", sending "Jeweled Red Dragon Archfiend" to the Graveyard in order to re-Set the 3 Spell/Trap cards on his field. The effect of "Ultimaya Tzolk'in" activates; Rex Special Summons "Power Tool Mecha Dragon" (2300/2500), "Blackfeather Darkrage Dragon" (2800/1600) and "Ancient Pixie Dragon" (2100/3000). Duel continues in the next Ride. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italic debuted here.